Clara x Woom (NSFW)
by supercoolfunperson888
Summary: Clara admits her feelings to Woom... How will she react (I'm pretty sure the "NSFW" gives it away lol)


\- Epic Clara and Woo Fanfiction -

Chapter 1: The Fucking, We're Getting Right Into It. No Foreplay.

Clara was waiting at her desk for the teacher, he'd been late again, probably from getting extremely drunk and fucking himself with a horse dildo again.

NM was probably one of the gayest teachers at the Weedout School for Converting Straight/Bi People To Gay.  
NM barged in with a bottle in his hands "Alright you fucking jews settle down, it's time for class or some shit." NM said.

"Today we're gonna be learning the proper way to fuck lolis... Oh yeah and I'm joined with Mr. H05, introduce yourself ya nazi."

"Yo! I'm Daniel and I want to fucking kill myself.", Daniel said, enthuzeasticly

Clara had always awaited this subject. She had always wanted to learn how to fuck lolis so she could treat her friend Woom. ~~if woom would check her fucking texts smh woom wtf i've been texting you constantly ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE~~

"Clara stop fucking thinking you dipshit, you're gonna miss out. Dumbass smh."

"And the award for 'Best Teacher 2017' goes to..."

"Shut the fuck up Daniel"

"Damn."

"Damn.", Clara thought

"CLARA WTF DID I JUST SAY FFS", NM yelled like the assfuck he is

"Anyways step 1 to fucking a loli is make sure she is a LEGAL loli. Literal lolis are banne (Examples would be Konata from Weeb Shit: The Anime)"

"YEA!" Daniel said, loudly, yeah I know daniel thats why i put it in allcaps you think im fucking stupid?

"Wow narrorator wtf don't be a dick to Daniel, he's doing his best and that's all that matters!"

"I didn't know we were working with Keemstar", Daniel said.

"... what." NM said, confused.

"lmao i though this story was about weedouts oc's fucking not two dumbass teachers argueing with a fucking writer wtf", I said.

"shut the fuck up already god damn we're getting to that", NM said, like the douchebag he i- "Hey you shut the fuck up at least I have fucking standards, you would fuck a splatoon oc and some random fucking character a dick made wtf are you on about nigga?"

"This makes no god damn sense anymore lmao" Daniel said, laughing, like the asshole he is THIS IS MY STORY SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Clara left because she didn't want to deal with their gay bullshit or something idk

Clara met up with Woom - her long time friend - at the school roof... the roof wasn't made for standing it's like a triangle, they're fucking stupid.

For that reason alone... they fell

Somehow they didn't die... or break ANY of their bones

wtf

"OwO What's this?" Woom said, looking at Claras bulge- wait wtf

Woom instantly becum (fuck off it's funny) a lustfull fuckdrained shitvehlical and zipped Clara's pants Clara was wearing a fucking cage around her underwear for some fucking reason idk why

"Shit..." Woom said, dissapointed

"Well I mean it stays on when I'm at a PG Clean place and/or christian server." Clara said

"oh lol" Woom said, not actually laughing but just saying "lol"... she's a fucking idiot i know.

NM, being extremely fucking bored with this god damn story used his Mary Sue powers to teleport the two cunts to hell, where they could fuck in piece

Sadly, the hellfire burned their mortal souls, killing them both

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE FUCK YOU

Chapter 2: The Fucking Funeral... Yeah We're Going There...

Weedout, being the only person who created Woom and Clara... wait... hold on a minute... If weedout created them both doesn't that make this story incest?!

"Oh no", daniel said, not even there yet he just said it in vc

Anyways back to whatever the fuck I was on about: Weedout, being the only person who created Woom and Clara was the only one attenting the funeral But he invited his friends for some reason idk why

"Eh, she was gay as fuck anyways I don't care lol" NM said

"WTF FUCK YOU SHE WAS MY MASTERPIECE AND YOU KILLED HER" weedout screamed

"lmao no, they died because they were too gay for hell" NM said

"Who even gives a fuck, this is a shitty story, like wtf you pussy" Daniel said, right on man :ok_hand:

"FUCK YOU GUYS YOU'RE SHITTY FRIENDS" Weedout said, extremel Y

"Calm the fuck down ffs they'll come back in the sequel you dumbass" NM said

"Wait, sequel? I didn't agree with this" Daniel said, slightly angered

"Hey if I had a choice, I'd say no too, but shitty fanfiction is funny as fuck and we can't pass up this oppertunety to be internet shitlords!"

"Person above is hella gay" Weedout said

"NO NO NO STOP GOD DAMMIT NO!" NM SAID (SHIT MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN SORRY GUYS)

"KEEP THAT IN DISCORD YOU GAY WEEB" DANIEL SAID

"Alright so I got a new keyboard now I can keep writing this piece of shit. Why did I lose this bet?" I said

"So what would the sequal even fucking be? This is a shitpost about lewd fanfictions." Weedout asked

"No it's not, if it were we'd have nipple sucking and bleeding vagenes. This was more like a way-too-self-aware-uhh-fucking-uuuuuuuuh-shitpost?-maybe?-idk" NM said

"This is a curse to the English launguage, and that's sad coming from me" Daniel said

"Y- You take that ba- ah yeah you're right lol" NM said

"(_)_):::::::::::::::::::::::::::D~~~~" NM said... somehow.

"It's a rocket ship with lasers" Daniel said, laughing his ass off.

"Can we move on to the next chapter please... tbh I even forgot we were at a god damn funeral" NM said, being bored with everything ever because he's a Mary Sue and he's done literally everything ever everywhere

"Ookaaay" Daniel said, cutely accordian to weedout

Chapter 3: A Foe Comes Forth

"FINALLY! I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD! NOW I SHALL BRING BACK MY FIENDS AND WE SHALL FUCK UP THEIR SHIT!"

This loud man was none other... than Marshy the way to many names fucklord assfuck shit anal penis bitch IM MATURE!

Marshy was conducting a plan to bring PikaGunner and NM(the other one) back from their graves

oh no... god fucking dammit

NOW THERE HAS TO BE A FUCKING SEQUAL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *outro seinfeld music plays*

THE END 


End file.
